geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayuff
Jayuff is an American player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for levels such as Woisteeriuh (a parody of Wysteria), Undertakers Daughter, and String. He was formerly an active user of the Geometry Dash Forums, but had deleted his account. Conflicts * '(01/07/2019) '"'''Tony the Tiger fanclub" Drama: '''After the level was rated, a controversial user named "Bitchfork" made a rant on twitter about the discord (the link being in the level "Your Brain on Drugs" having NSFW content and falsely accusing Jayuff being responsible for such, despite the fact that the NSFW content was actually unintentional and the discord was created as a joke about the titular cereal mascot icon. However, Jayuff had responded in an unprofessional manner, resulting in him getting unmodded. However he had also been requesting himself to be unmodded prior. Levels Unrated Levels * The Ballad * Beyond The Walls * Century Century * Chrome Ceilings - His first level. * HSV * Newtonic Hamsterball * Prodigal Angels Auto Levels * Undertakers Daughter (featured) * Woisteeriuh (starred) - A parody of Wysteria by TriAxis. Easy Levels * Oncove (featured) * Romantique (starred) Normal Levels * Because I Loved Her (featured) - Inspired by a flash game called "I Saw Her Standing There". * Challenger Deep (epic) - His first boss fight level. * Close to You (featured) * Movement (epic) * Sneeze (featured) * String (featured) - His entry for SputNix's Creator Contest. Hard Levels * Alcove (featured) * Amorous (epic) - Was a daily level. * Anything (epic) * Aptitude (featured) - His entry for VFG's Creator Contest. * Asiram Asiram (featured) * Cat Pee (featured) * Century Century (epic) - A remake of Asiram Asiram. * Collide (featured) * Delusion (featured) - His final 2.0 level. * Encove (featured) - His entry for G4lvatron's Creator Contest. * EuroChrome (featured) * Ha Ha (featured) * Ignite (featured) * Incove (featured) * Jello (featured) * Jumble (featured) * Kool Combat (featured) - His entry for AncientAnubis's Creator Contest. * Magic 8 Ball (epic) * Ri (featured) * Signal Influx (featured) * Splash (epic) * Strange Color (epic) * Your Brain On Drugs (epic) Harder Levels * Alula (epic) - Daily Level #145. * Amarillo (epic) - His first 2.1 level. * Asteroids (epic) * AstroSmash (featured) * Fizz (featured) * F Nostalgists (epic) - A parody level of Dear Nostalgists. * Hallows (featured) - A collaboration with Splexx. * Khaki (epic) * Mashup (epic) * Maumora (featured) - His entry for DreamEater's Creator Contest. * Messier 45 (epic) - Daily Level #453. * New Wicked Hue (epic) - Daily Level #926 * Odd (epic) * Pendulum (featured) - His entry for Evasium's Creator Contest. * Special FX (epic) * SkyDrive (featured) * Smoothies (featured) * Uncove (featured) Insane Levels * Speedballing (featured) * Strata (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Huakai (featured) * Supercalifragilistic (featured) * FUN (epic) * Pilot (epic) Medium Demons * Catalina (featured) * Strike 3 (featured) - A baseball-themed demon level. * Taimiri (featured) - The sequel to his other level Huakai. * Tundra (epic) - An ice-themed demon level. Hard Demons * Confetti (featured) Trivia *Unlike other famous creators, Jayuff's levels do not use blending. Instead, he uses object/color opacity. *He was born on November 3, 2000. Category:Level creators Category:Players